


Get to the next level

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A Lump of Coul: A Phil Coulson Fan Work Exchange, Art, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Hey it's lump of Coul after all, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, SHIELD agents being dorks, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, so it's normal to get a Phil Coulson sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesomes are fun and hot but the smallest logistics issues can quickly ruin the mood... or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get to the next level

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resplendeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendeo/gifts).



> A short silly comic created for [Resplendeo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendeo), for the Lump of Coul: Phil Coulson Fan Work Exchange 2014. 
> 
> They had several lovely ideas and I had to pick a few among the prompts, I selfishly picked the ones that matched my taste and that we don't see enough in the fandom, such as:   
> " _good!jasper sitwell/maria hill/phil coulson [...] pegging, falling out of bed during sex and laughing about it (other misadventures like that, laughing about it), BISEXUAL and PANSEXUAL characters!!!, cuddling, the thing where they lose all notion of "personal space" when it comes to each other and they love that, (fluff and kink, is what I want, apparently) [...} I like them CARING ABOUT EACH OTHER, and showing that through fluffy comfort and comfortable cohabitation and also mindblowing orgasms_ "
> 
> **Warning:** This short comic is highly NSFW and contains explicit erotic art. Don't scroll down if your grandma is reading over your shoulder, unless you know she's into that kind of things.
> 
> Last but not least, Resplendeo I sincerely hope it's close to what you wanted, happy holidays my dear! :)

  



End file.
